SpaceGodzilla
SpaceGodzilla was created when cells from Godzilla were somehow blasted into space and fell into a black hole, mutating into a partially crystalline life form. SpaceGodzilla is one of the most intelligent of Godzilla's foes in the series, exhibiting displays of planned combat strategy throughout the movie (harvesting power from buildings, trapping Godzilla's son, etc.). This is further evidenced by the fact SpaceGodzilla sought to dominate the Earth of his own free will, instead of other monsters, which only cause random destruction, and only involvement in world domination is to carry out their masters' will. Unlike Godzilla, who in the Heisei series of films is depicted as a force of nature, neither good nor evil, SpaceGodzilla appears to have an element of true malice, as the monster was said by the Cosmos to be headed to Earth for the purpose of defeating Godzilla. According to the Cosmos, SpaceGodzilla intended to kill Godzilla so that the Earth would be defenceless when he dominated it. Battle vs Destoroyah (by Godkombat21) No Battle Written Winner: Destroyah Expert's Opinion Destroyah won because of his sheer durability which allowed him to shrug off most of what SpaceGodzilla could attack him with and his Laser Horn and and Oxygen Destroyer attacks were too much for SpaceGodzilla to handle. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs King Ghidorah (Heisei) (by Sppople) King Ghidorah flew through the air, above a demolished city that he had laid waist to. King Ghidorah blasted a barrage of Gravity Beams at the city a final time to tie up any loose ends that he may have left. It had become night and King Ghidorah roared in victory. Suddenly, he saw something come down from the clouds. King Ghidorah curiously flew closer, cautiously. He then saw it clearly. It was a giant Godzilla resembling monster encased in crystals. It's name was SpaceGodzilla. King Ghidorah knew very well it was another giant monster and without hesitation, blasted him with his Gravity Beams. SpaceGodzilla screeched in pain and turned to see his attacker. SpaceGodzilla then flew towards King Ghidorah, who flew out of the way and then flew behind him and blasted him again. SpaceGodzilla turned around and flew again into King Ghidorah, this time striking him. King Ghidorah fell down, but before he hit the ground, he opened up his giant wings and flew over the devastated city. King Ghidorah then flew up at SpaceGodzilla and blasted him with his Beams. SpaceGodzilla roared in agony as King Ghidorah then flew high above him and blasted the Crystals that encased him. SpaceGodzilla's Crystal enclosure smashed to pieces and SpaceGodzilla fell down to the ground, landing into a destroyed building. King Ghidorah then flew over SpaceGodzilla and blasted him. Suddenly, out of the rubble came SpaceGodzilla. The enraged beast roared at King Ghidorah who flew above him and blasted at him. Hurt, SpaceGodzilla stumbled back. He had to get his foe out of the sky. With his telekenesis, SpaceGodzilla stopped King Ghidorah from flying away and slammed him onto the ground. King Ghidorah got to his feet and blasted at SpaceGodzilla. However, SpaceGodzilla, deflected the beams with his Shield. The Beams blasted King Ghidorah, causing to roar and screech. SpaceGodzilla then blasted King Ghidorah with a Corona Beam. King Ghidorah fell back and smashed into the ground. SpaceGodzilla levitated towards the explosion of debree caused by King Ghidorah's fall. He was going to destroy his three headed opponent. But before SpaceGodzilla could blink, one of King Ghidorah's three heads came out of the debree and bit into SpaceGodzilla, between his Shoulder Crystal and Head. SpaceGodzilla screamed in pain and King Ghidorah's whole body and other two heads came out of the debree. King Ghidorah threw SpaceGodzilla to the ground and then jumped onto him, pounding him to the ground. SpaceGodzilla then blasted a Corona Beam which struck King Ghidorah and caused him to get off of him. SpaceGodzilla got to his feet, only to be blasted in the back by King Ghidorah. Furious, SpaceGodzilla then struck his tail into King Ghidorah's chest. King Ghidorah cried out and roared. SpaceGodzilla then pulled his tail out of King Ghidorah and then used his telekenesis to bring King Ghidorah off of his feet and hold him in the air. Then, SpaceGodzilla blasted King Ghidorah three times, before dropping him to the floor, dead. SpaceGodzilla roared. He was victorious. Expert's Opinion While King Ghidorah was bigger, stronger and a better air-fighter, SpaceGodzilla had greater abilities. His Corona Beam was very effective in the fight and his Telekenesis gave him a huge advantage. Also, SpaceGodzilla's Regeneration could help him survive any of King Ghidorah's attacks. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Battle vs Gamera (Heisei) (by Sppople)Edit It was night in a city, and down from the sky, SpaceGodzilla came. SpaceGodzilla landed and roared evily as he blasted a skyscraper. The humans screamed and ran for their lives. SpaceGodzilla looked down upon them, but before he could blast them into oblivion, a Giant Shell smashed into him. SpaceGodzilla roared angrily and blasted the Shell. The Shell changed form and landed on the ground. It was Gamera. Gamera roared at SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla roared back.Gamera blasted SpaceGodzilla with fire. SpaceGodzilla stumbled back and blasted Gamera. Gamera flew into SpaceGodzilla and brought him to the ground. Gamera became a Shell and flew away. SpaceGodzilla got up and roared. Using his telekenesis, he threw Gamera into a building which crumbled on top of him. SpaceGodzilla blasted Gamera inside the debree before turning to the city and creating giant Crystals. The Crystals gave him even more power as more and more were created. Gamera smashed out of the debree and roared at SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla didn't turn to face him. Gamera blasted SpaceGodzilla in the back who fell down. Gamera walked towards SpaceGodzilla as he got up and blasted Gamera. Gamera fell back. SpaceGodzilla then brought out Crystals and sent them at Gamera, all of them hitting him. Gamera cried out and fell down. SpaceGodzilla blasted Gamera, until he got up and blasted SpaceGodzilla, hitting him twice. SpaceGodzilla had had enough. He lifted Gamera with telekenesis brought him towards him and pierced him with his tail. Gamera fell to the ground, dead and SpaceGodzilla roared in victory. Experts Opinion While Gamera was the better fighter, SpaceGodzilla's equal intelligence, larger array of abilities and control over the battlefield won him the battle. SpaceGodzilla's sharp tail could pierce Gamera's undershell and his telekenesis could control Gamera's flight. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Battle vs Cthulhu (by User:Sppople) Battle SpaceGodzilla flew down onto a human city and started blasting down buildings with his Corona Beam. He was going take over the Earth and wipe out all of humanity, one city at a time. Suddenly, out of the ocean erupted Cthulhu, a huge monstrous that was even bigger than he was. SpaceGodzilla turned his head to Cthulhu. Cthulhu noticed him destroying building and discovered that he was a threat. "This world is mine monster!" Cthulhu warned. "Leave or die" SpaceGodzilla roared in retaliation and blasted Cthulhu with his Corona Beam. Cthulhu roared. "So be it!" SpaceGodzilla blasted Cthulhu again and again. Cthulhu flew back. SpaceGodzilla then used his telekenesis to throw an enormous building at Cthulhu. The building struck Cthulhu and sent him flying. Cthulhu got to his feet and as SpaceGodzilla sent another building at him. Cthulhu smashed through the building and flew through the sky before slamming into SpaceGodzilla. Cthulhu then grabbed a building and threw it at SpaceGodzilla, knocking him down. SpaceGodzilla got up and blasted Cthulhu three times with his Corona Beam. SpaceGodzilla then grew several crystals and gained power from them. Cthulhu got to his feet, only for SpaceGodzilla to blast him several times with a very powerful Beam, sending him flying. Cthulhu, furious, then destroyed several of the Crystals giving SpaceGodzilla his power. Cthulhu then charged into SpaceGodzilla, knocked him to the ground, picked him up and threw him into a building. As SpaceGodzilla got up, Cthulhu destroyed SpaceGodzilla's Shoulder Crystals and punched him three times before slashing him in the chest and throwing him into another building. SpaceGodzilla was weak and when he saw Cthulhu charging at him again, he became overcome by fear. SpaceGodzilla had to act fast. So he blasted Cthulhu again to stop him from attacking. Then, SpaceGodzilla brought Cthulhu towards him and stabbed him with his tail, killing him. Cthulhu fell down, dead. SpaceGodzilla roared in victory. Expert's Opinion While Cthulhu was a God, SpaceGodzilla's abilities and fighting intelligence won him the battle. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Giants Category:Evil Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors